


Safe In Your Arms...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Force Soulmates, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Han!...Luke!...Together again Huh!.......Would'nt miss it!...(The summary is from. Return of the Jedi.)





	Safe In Your Arms...

After Luke vanishes into the Force he find's Han...  
He discovers he can share his own Force-Ghost status with him...  
Providing they remain at each other's side's for all time.

A distant encounter................A vision shared...  
Mirrored spirit's..............Rapidly colliding...  
An empathic embrace..............Eternally craving...  
An un-breakable bond.............Un-reality faced.

They shared...........Their all before...  
Their aftermath..........Is now secure...  
Their afterglow......... Never shall go.

Epilogue:-

Together...........In life...  
Together...........In the afterlife...  
Together...........In everlasting unison...  
Together...........Shining...Two as one...

The End.


End file.
